


Reign

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Deaths Are Only Mentioned, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers up to and Including Season 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Five very different women, in the same position. Why do they do it?





	Reign

_» Muncește ca un sclav, poruncește ca un rege, creează ca un Zeu. «  
_ _"Work like a slave, reign like a king, create like a God."_  
~ Constantin Brâncuşi

 

_One: Jacqueline Holt_

You reign out of an acquired instinct. You have learnt how to be cold. How to be ruthless. How to command. How to assault. How to injure, in more ways than physical. Your death is your ne plus ultra.

 

_Two: Francesca Doyle_

You reign to survive. It goes against what you really want, but you have no choice. Your temper leads you, and you let it. When your leadership is ripped out of your hands as your back hits the dryer, you feel like laughing at fate. You’re screwed.

 

_Three: Bea Smith_

You reign because it is the best position to be in, and also the worst. You are powerful, and you are a target. You are in charge, and you struggle to keep everything under control. You are ashamed of the person you’ve become. Death is a relief.

 

_Four: Karen Proctor_

You reign from the heart. You trust your gut and your instincts and will follow them until the end of time. You refuse to let them go. However, you aren't scared of bending the rules. You give up your crown to save the others.

 

_Five: Joan Ferguson_

You reign. It comes naturally to you. Your intelligence tells you it is the smartest place to be. Your confidence tells you it is your destination. Your fear tells you your need to feel in control. Inside of a box, you lose it all.

 

**They reign.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
